Naruto:Shippudden
by Nekokit
Summary: Naruto comes back from a long 2 and a half year trip. Whats it gonna be like then? Main charaters are mainly Himoura, Naruto and Team 7 probably


KONNICHIWA!

there are japanese words and please review! I'm a sucker at this stuff, but I like writing! Please read!

* * *

Naruto:Shippuden

"Normal talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'

* * *

**_Chapter One:Kangei no...

"I haven't been here so long, but nothing has really changed!" A 15-year old Naruto called out.

"Shirukagiri niisan (as far as I know Big brother), nothing has really changed." A voice said.

Naruto turned just to see Himoura sitting on a roof top next to Naruto.

"Kangei no...o niisan (welcome back...Big brother)."

"Konnichiwa (hello) Imouto-chan.."

Himoura had pure black hair cut just above her shoulders and a big white hair bow on top of her hair. She had pure black eyes and wore a white short sleeve with a pure black obi on her waist. She had a white skirt that reached just above her knee cap. The back of the skirt was black and was like a cape covered a bit of the front skirt. She had her Kahona head band around her neck and wore black ninja sandles. Himoura also had a wazashi strapped on her back for immedite use.

Naruto had blonde golden hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. His hair grew longer so he was a stricking resemblence like his father (Arashi Kazama). He wore a white cape like jacket with red flames on the bottom of it and and had the Uzumaki

swirl with fox tails coming out of it. Inside his jacket he wore a white shirt and black pants, with a black headband and shoes.

"Welcome back.."Himoura whispered.

**xxxXXXxxx**

After Naruto had left looking, or should I say scouting for his friends Himoura left to her secret place. It had a pond which were linked to other little ponds. There were waterfalls everywhere and sakura (cherryblossom) trees were around the pond. All buched together like a forest of pink trees. Himoura walked around and sat on top on a sakura branch. Her voice came out singing...

_**"Kutsu wo nugisute hadashi ni natta  
Soshite atashi wa nami wo ketta  
Futari tsukutta suna no shirotachi sawaranai you ni  
Dakedo sugu nami ni kesarete  
Atashi wa youyaku omoi ni kizuita**_

A dark haired boy came out and saw Himoura singing. _'Amazing, her voice is beautiful...'_ He decided to stay hidden listing to her song.

_**Looking into my eyes,  
You will touch on my heart  
Anata e no omoi wa kawaranai tashika na koto yo  
Maybe I love you more every day and night  
Te wo tsunaida naraba dokomademo ikeru ki ga suru  
Te wo tsunagu aite ni naritai naa  
Atashi to jaa nee dame desu ka? Onegai**_

_**Tenki yohou ga "Ashita wa hare deshou" to tsutaeru  
Ame ga futara omoi tsutaeyou  
Kedo mata yohou wa atatte  
Atashi wa kyou mo omoi himete iru**_

The boy came out of his hiding spot to get a full veiw at her. Himi's eyes were closed.

_**Looking into my eyes,  
You will touch on my heart  
Samishii toki wa sugu ai ni iku yakusoku suru yo  
Can you hear my song  
I sing for you every night?  
Hitori ja nai tte koto  
Atashi ga nee oshiete ageru**_

_**Anata e no omoi egaki kami hikouki tobasu  
Tsuyoi kaze ga fuite nerai yori hazure  
Ochite mienaku natta  
Nanika shinakya hajimaranai**_

_**Looking into my eyes,  
You will touch on my heart  
Ima anata ni mukai tsutaeyou yuuki furishibotte  
Maybe I love you more every day and night  
Kotae ga dou de are ima dekiru koto wo yarun da to**_

The black haired boy walked out farter into veiw and soon was standing just a feet away from her.

_**Looking into my eyes,  
You will touch on my heart  
Anata ga iru dake de zutto tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru  
Looking into my eyes,  
You will touch on my heart  
Te wo tsunaida naraba dokomademo ikeru ki ga suru  
Te wo tsunagu aite ni naritai naa  
Atashi to jaa nee dame desu ka? Kotaete yo..."**_

Himoura eye's still closed she called out, "May I be graced with the name of the person who is infront of me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude, my name is..."

**xxxXXXxxx**

Okay this is my first story so please don't flame me! Just point out some words that I have aciddent;y misspelled any words. If so please point this out for me. And also just ahead of time to tell you... My fighting sceans are horrible.

The song I got of Himoura to sing was the song I was listing to this whole time writing this stupid and horrible story. It's called Te Wo Tsunaide by Younha.

Nekokit


End file.
